Poupée de chair et de sang
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Antoine s'est associé avec le Curry Club sur un nouveau projet : un film qu'il a écrit avec Mathieu et Claire. Ils se sont tous les trois beaucoup investis, et Antoine se sent capable de conclure avec Mathieu et ses grands yeux innocents. Mais tel Janus aux deux visages, son ami cache bien son jeu, et rien ne se passera comme prévu.
1. Chapter I : La nuit est longue

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, Poupée de chair et de sang ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

.

 _ **ANNONCE**_

N'hésitez pas à voir mes fictions précédentes, L'amant invisible, de cinq chapitre sur Salut Les Geeks et L'histoire de deux frères, sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel !

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

 _ **~ Poupée de chair et de sang ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre I :** _La nuit est longue._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

« Et donc je pensais que pour ce passage là, je pourrais dessiner Arthur et Rose dans le SockeLand, en train d'affronter un cyborg. Mais comme Rose est malade, le SockeLand apparaît, puis disparaît, puis réapparait, du coup c'est vachement galère pour eux de se battre convenablement.

-Ouai, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. On pourrait aussi faire en sorte qu'ils soient tous les deux séparés à un moment donné ! Tu en penses quoi, Antoine ? »

Les yeux rivés sur Mathieu, qui avait les yeux plissés en train de réfléchir, alors qu'il mordillait le bout de son stylo –chose qui lui arrivait fréquemment lorsque son esprit spéculait de la sorte- je restais pensif. Pas vraiment sur notre discussion à vrai dire, plutôt sur le visage du petit châtain dont les traits fins rayonnaient, alors que ses beaux yeux bleus éclatants venaient tout juste de se poser sur moi.

« Oh, Antoine, tu nous écoutes ? » me demanda Maximin avec une pointe d'agacement et de curiosité dans la voix.

Je me redressais légèrement en me tournant vers lui, revenant à la réalité. Il avait les sourcils froncés et sa bouche formait un rictus désapprobateur face à ma dissipation. Je lui fis un sourire gêné, et tournais la tête vers Mathieu. Ses coudes sur la table soutenaient sa tête qui se trouvait aux creux de ses mains, alors qu'il me regardait avec un sourire innocent, mais une moue malgré tout intéressée.

« Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

-Oui, j'avais compris, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Faut qu'on avance, Antoine, alors essaie de faire un effort jusqu'à la pause ! On doit essayer de rester concentré, c'est bien la peine de bosser avec toi si... »

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Maximin était comme ça, il ne supportait pas qu'on le dérange dans son travail, qu'on n'écoute pas ses propositions, et pour lui que rien n'arrivait à détourner l'attention, j'étais un sacré numéro. Tout me distrayait et dès la moindre occasion, mon esprit vagabondait là où il ne devait pas, alors quand je me retrouvais à moins d'un mètre de Mathieu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire des films. Le fait que j'ai la tête dans les nuages n'était pas une bonne chose d'ailleurs, surtout dans ces circonstances : je m'étais associé avec le Curry Club pour un grand projet, une idée de moyen métrage sur laquelle nous travaillons sans relâche. Le problème était que j'avais du mal à me faire accepter dans leur joyeuse bande, même si ce n'était que provisoire, surtout par Maximin. Il n'était pas méchant avec moi, mais Mathieu m'avait expliqué qu'il était de nature sévère, et qu'il me faudrait un certain temps pour avoir sa confiance.

« Et à quoi tu pensais ? »

Mathieu non plus n'écoutait plus Maximin qui continuait son discours moralisateur sur la concentration et le travail bien fait, et sa tête toujours soutenue par ses bras, il me regardait en souriant, toujours ce putain de sourire innocent qui le rendait adorable. Je n'étais pas spécialement fleur bleue, mais je n'étais pas pour autant insensible face au charme d'un garçon qui me plaisait. Je souris à mon ami, d'un air charmeur.

« Plein de chose. Mais mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas quoi.

-Oh ?! Mathieu, Antoine, vous m'écoutez ? Il faut qu'on avance, si on n'a pas fini à temps on va prendre du retard dans notre production !

-Oui, excuse-nous. » dit Mathieu, en lâchant un petit rire en voyant le visage de Maximin.

Je savais que mon ami était proche de sa bande, et que de ce fait, la colère de son collègue ne lui faisait pas peur. En ce qui me concernait, Maximin me mettait très mal à l'aise, et si je n'étais pas un adulte, j'aurais même dit qu'il me faisait peur avec son visage rond encadré par une barbe épaisse et des cheveux fournis bruns foncé, presque noirs. Avec son regard sévère sur nous, il soupira un peu, et ses mains larges triturèrent les feuilles face à lui.

Sur ces feuilles se trouvaient le scénario de notre futur projet, Le monde de Rosalie, un moyen métrage sur une jeune femme malade, ayant des visions se déroulant dans un futur où le monde est dirigé par des cyborgs. Mathieu était très fier de ce scénario que lui et moi avions écrit avec Claire, et moi aussi. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que j'avais arrêté mon émission de reviews de vidéos, What The Cut, et neuf mois que j'avais posté le dernier épisode de ma série audio, Clyde Vanilla. Autant dire qu'après plusieurs burn out, la pression que j'éprouvais dans mon travail, les insultes sur les réseaux sociaux comme les compliments de personnes qui me trouvaient parfait, je n'avais plus envie de continuer YouTube, et n'avais pas voulu faire ce projet. Mais le créateur de Salut Les Geeks avait insisté, étant lui aussi vidéaste et ayant traversé les mêmes périodes que moi, il savait ce que je ressentais, je lui avais fait confiance et l'avais suivi dans cette idée de fiction farfelue. Evidemment, si je me retrouvais ici avec lui, dans son salon assis sur le parquet à réfléchir sur ce putain de long métrage, ce n'était pas sans lien avec l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Maximin nota quelques trucs sur une des feuilles qui nous servait de brouillon, et se tournant successivement vers Mathieu et moi, il reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire avant de se faire interrompre par notre pseudo dispute stupide. Il avait ses yeux sombres rivés sur les feuilles face à lui, et parlait doucement, articulant bien pour que l'on comprenne ses dires. Il prit sa canette de boisson énergisante et en but une gorgée, faisant au passage tomber quelques gouttes de la boisson sur son t-shirt blanc, faisant sourire Mathieu. Pour moi dans cette pièce, tout était une distraction, et je luttais pour rester concentré sur les paroles de Maximin, en vain. Le parquet en bois qui grinçait à chacun de mes mouvements était un son agréable, le bleu azure du mur comme la mer me donnait envie de voyager dans les pays chauds, et par la fenêtre la nuit accompagnée de son manteau noir étoilé me rappelait qu'à cette heure-là, je rêverais sans doute d'être au lit.

Mathieu, les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue et ses beaux cheveux soigneusement coiffés -comme toujours, évidemment- papillonnait parfois des yeux, ses yeux bleus clair humides, sans doute à cause de la fatigue. Il était assis sur le sofa rouge, restait sérieux, calme, et observait Maximin dans un silence religieux, les mains jointes entre elles alors qu'il analysait chacune de ses propositions, les idées germant sans doute peu à peu dans son esprit fertile. Il était pour moi, sans aucun doute la plus grande source de déconcentration de cette pièce, et à plusieurs reprises, je me fis chopper en train de l'observer, parfois même en train de le mater. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, Mathieu lui, continuait à me regarder avec son sourire innocent, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. La nuit allait être longue.

Il me rendait fou.

Six heures trente. L'heure de la délivrance. Enfin la fin de cette putain de journée –plutôt de nuit- de travail dont je ne voyais pas le bout. Maximin rassembla les feuilles posées sur la table basse en bois, et les rangea dans son une pochette plastique violette qu'il glissa dans son sac à dos vert pomme. Il nous jeta un regard, à Mathieu et moi, puis se leva avant de s'étirer, alors que notre hôte fit de même en étouffant un bâillement dans sa main. Je soupirais légèrement et passais une main sur mon visage. J'aurais pu m'endormir ici, à même le sol tant j'étais fatigué, mais je ne comptais pas imposer ma présence à Mathieu. Ce dernier était déjà en train de raccompagner Maximin à la porte, alors qu'il s'exclama :

« C'est super, on a bien bossé !

-On aurait terminé plus tôt si vous vous étiez concentré un peu plus, tous les deux ! » renchérit Maximin.

Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, évidement, mais son ton bien que détendu gardait une certaine sévérité. Après nous avoir fait la bise, et après un dernier signe de main, il disparut dehors dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse. J'étais à la fois heureux, nerveux et gêné de me retrouver seul avec Mathieu, et mon coeur qui manqua un battement lorsque je vis le petit sourire qu'il me lança, illuminant son visage fatigué, me fit me demander si je ne venais pas de tomber amoureux de lui une deuxième fois. Je chassais de me tête cette pensée, car même si je comptais tenter ma chance avec Mathieu, il n'était pas dit qu'il aimait les hommes, et surtout qu'il m'aimait moi.

Maximin était déjà partit depuis presque dix minutes, mais le petit châtain et moi continuons de nous regarder ainsi dans les yeux, alors que nous flottions dans un silence gênant et assez pesant. Je me raclais la gorge et me relevais en époussetant mon vieux jeans que je mettais pour trainer et ne rien faire de mes journée –en somme, une journée comme celle-ci- avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux et de saisir ma veste en cuir qui traînait par terre.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller, sinon je vais m'endormir sur place ! »

Sans attendre que mon ami réponde, et sans lui jeter un regard, j'enfilais mon blouson et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvrais, et le vent froid vint immédiatement mordre mon visage, me faisant frissonner, et surtout me faisant regretter la chaleur du doux intérieur de Mathieu. Je sentis la présence de ce dernier dans mon dos, qui par politesse avait sans doute voulu me raccompagner. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui et lui souris, mais son visage était neutre. Pas en colère, pas triste, juste neutre. D'un calme presque dérangeant.

« Je sais ce que tu as, Antoine.

-Quoi ?

-Je le sais, tu sais. Je l'ai remarqué depuis déjà un moment, mais je crois que je n'en ai réellement pris conscience qu'à cet instant. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, assez perturbé par cette discussion plus qu'étrange. J'étais crevé, je souhaitais juste rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon lit douillet et dormir, et de ce fait mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit. Sinon, j'aurais certainement compris de quoi il voulait parler.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, je pige rien, mec.

-Tu m'as bouffé du regard toute la soirée. Et c'est pas la première fois. »

Je restais figé face à ce qu'il venait de me dire, les mains crispées dans les poches de mon blouson en cuir, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que je le fixais, immobile, la bouche entrouverte comme un con. Son air neutre disparu de son visage, ses traits se radoucirent, et il retrouva son petit sourire innocent, si beau et si doux que j'aimais tant chez lui.

« Je le savais. Et je sais bien d'autres choses, tu sais. »

Il frissonna dans son t-shirt et son vieux jogging trop grand, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, toujours tout sourire, et moi, déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

« Je sais ce que tu as. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous suivrez cette fanfiction et que la suite vous plaira ! :)

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui suivront cette fic ! Bonne semaine à vous ! :D

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	2. Chapter II : L'ivresse d'un moment

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que le premier vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi^^_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Chapitre II :** _L'ivresse d'un moment charnel._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes pour la énièmes fois de la soirée, se mouvant avec passion contre ma bouche, alors que nous avancions laborieusement vers la chambre à coucher. Ses mains agrippées à ma chemise qu'il déboutonnait violement au passage, faisant sauter quelques boutons, dégageaient une poigne ferme et forte qui témoignait de son envie. Il était debout sur la pointe des pieds -je le dominais malgré tout en hauteur- et l'une de ses mains posée sur mon épaules me forçait à me faire plus petit, alors qu'il me plaqua au mur avec une violence contenu. Je poussais un couinement de douleur, et si vite que je ne m'en rendis pas compte, il était déjà en train de dévorer mon coup de baiser. Je poussais un souffle chargé de désir, mes yeux entrouverts, le corps tremblant, coincé entre le mur et le corps envahissant de Mathieu. Me forçant à être penché, il me dominait de toute sa hauteur cette fois-ci –façon de parler- et l'assurance qu'il dégageait était impressionnante. Il contrôlait la situation, savait quoi faire de ses mains, comme s'il avait déjà réfléchit à l'avance de tout ce qu'il ferait.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais torse nu sur le matelas, Mathieu debout, le dos droit devant le lit. Le souffle court je l'observais, les traits de son visage durs, ses pupilles noirs et dilatés sous l'excitation, je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus séduisant. Son regard croisa le mien, et il m'offrit un sourire charmeur, alors qu'il s'attela à déboutonner rapidement mon pantalon pour tirer dessus et me l'enlever, impatient. Il tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd et mon ami me rejoignit sur le lit, alors que je souris moi aussi d'un air séduisant, passant mes mains dans son dos. Je me redressais dans le but de le déshabiller, ne voulant pas être plus nu que lui. A peine ma main toucha le bas de son t-shirt qu'il prit mes poignets pour les bloquer contre le matelas, immobilisant mon corps avec le sien. Je fus étonné de son poids sur moi, étonné que son si petit corps sur le miens puisse m'immobiliser ainsi. Je le regardais avec incompréhension et fronçais les sourcils, la position douloureuse dans laquelle je me trouvais était malgré tout excitante, mais je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Mathieu. Ce dernier, les yeux presque noirs, dit d'un ton autoritaire :

« C'est moi qui commande. »

Il me sourit malgré tout avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, les embrassant avec passion, sauvagement, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de répondre à son baiser. Dans ma tête tout se mélangeait, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, trop perturbé par sa main glissant sur mon torse. Je lâchais un gémissement à peine audible quand sa main glissa dans mon boxer, oubliant mon corps endoloris par le sien. Il pouvait me faire tout ce qu'il voulait, j'étais sous son emprise. Ce comportement sauvage, cette brutalité à peine retenu qu'il mettait dans ses caresses avaient quelque chose d'enivrant, et m'étonnais beaucoup, surtout venant de sa part. Le Mathieu et ses grands yeux bleus innocents semblaient bien loin.

.

.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

.

.

 _« Je sais ce que tu as. »_

 _Je me ressaisis maladroitement et me raclant la gorge, fronçant les sourcils, l'air de rien. Je préférais jouer la carte de l'ignorance, et faire comme si je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait. En soit, ce n'était pas faut, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à suivre ce qu'il se passait, aussi bien entre nous que dans ma tête. Lui souriait toujours, de son air serein et innocent. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait rester si calme, si tranquille alors que la situation était terriblement stressante et gênante. Alors que je transpirais comme un gros porc à cause du stress, lui restait de marbre. On aurait dit un putain de robot._

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _-Oh si, tu vois très bien. »_

 _Il s'approcha de moi. Nos torses se touchaient presque, et il levait la tête pour me regarder. Son air innocent avait à nouveau disparu sans que je ne sache pourquoi, et cette fois, son visage affichait un air terriblement excitant, sans que je ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées. Je n'étais pas en manque, je baisais sans trop de mal, j'avais des conquêtes assez souvent et mes mois d'abstinences du lycée étaient loin derrière moi. Mais là, tout de suite, il me faisait de l'effet. J'étais sûr que c'était voulu, qu'il le faisait exprès, et c'était sans doute pour ça que ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de luxure. Ou alors je me faisais des idées, et dans ce cas, il valait mieux que je rentre rapidement chez moi pour me mettre au lit. Et dormir, oui, dormir parce que je n'arrivais visiblement plus à réfléchis correctement. Saisis par un soudain élan de courage, je fronçais les sourcils et me raclais la gorge, essayant de paraitre serein._

 _« Au lieu de faire l'intéressant, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux._

 _-C'est toi que je veux. »_

 _Il n'avait pas eu l'air dérangé par ce que je venais de dire, au contraire, il avait toujours ce regard carnassier, terriblement excitant, comme si j'étais sa proie. J'hoquetais quand il dit ça, assez surpris, et reculais vivement, mon dos heurtant le mur de sa baraque. Il lâcha un petit rire tranquille, et avança encore une fois, me déshabillant du regard, se léchant les lèvres au passage. Mathieu m'avait toujours semblé être un petit chaton mignon, innocent que l'on doit protéger, mais à l'instant c'était comme si je venais de réaliser qu'il était un homme adulte, avec des envies, capable de contrôler une situation, de prendre des décisions par lui-même. J'étais presque choqué de le voir si dévergondé._

 _Tout se passa ensuite vite, très vite. Peut-être même trop vite à mon gout, d'ailleurs. Bien vite il me domina de toute sa petite taille, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes avec avidité. Je pris part au baiser presque immédiatement et essayais d'inverser nos positions, souhaitant le plaquer contre le mur derrière moi, mais sa poigne ferme sur mes épaules m'en empêcha._

 _Bordel, comment en était-on arrivé là ?_

.

.

 ** _~ Fin Flashback ~_**

.

.

« Bordel, t'es tellement baisable... »

A quatre pattes sur le lit dans une position assez inconfortable qui obstruait ma respiration, je frémis, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les mains fortes et puissantes de Mathieu semblaient encrées sur mes hanches, et les commentaires salaces qu'il murmurait à mon oreille me rendaient fou de désir. Je le sentais en moi, sur moi, contre moi, partout. Ses hanches tapaient mes fesses avec un mouvement rapide et régulier, son torse moite collait contre mon dos, et son souffle rauque chatouillait ma nuque.

Le soleil vint éclairer mon visage, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je mourrais littéralement de chaud, j'avais presque l'impression d'étouffer. Je m'agitais soudainement, et réussi enfin à retirer l'épaisse couverture de mon corps, soupirant de soulagement lorsque je sentis l'air frais sur mon corps brulant. A côté de moi, je sentis quelqu'un bouger, et fronçais les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, éblouis par la lumière du jour. Je me tournais sur le côté en grognant légèrement, puis soupirais en sentant mon corps tout courbaturé. A côté de moi, Mathieu, nu comme un vers, son sexe dressé ayant la vigueur de l'érection matinale, dormait comme un loir. Il semblait à nouveau innocent et chétif, contrairement à la veille où il m'avait dominé. Un sourire vint éclairer mon visage, soulagé. J'étais tellement heureux, c'était peut-être stupide, mais avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Mathieu m'avais soulagé de tout le stresse que je ressentais. Enfin, Mathieu était à moi, moi seul.

 _Ils s'aimaient tellement._

 _Il l'aimait tellement..._

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre trois ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	3. Chapter III : Le calme avant la tempête

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi^^_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Chapitre III :** _Le calme avant la tempête._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

« Allez, à notre futur projet ! » s'exclama fièrement Maximin.

Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent leurs verres, un grand sourire scotché sur leur visage. J'étais parmi eux, moi aussi de très bonne humeur ce soir-là. Je souris, observant toute mon équipe, et Antoine, notre invité de marque. Au bout de quelques secondes après avoir trinqué, on baissa nos verres pour y boire. Je souris de satisfaction en sentant la boisson amère couler dans ma gorge, sachant que la soirée pour moi ne faisait que commencer. J'observais les alentours, les moindres recoins du night-club où nous étions venus pour fêter le commencement de notre long-métrage, le monde de Rosalie. Le scénario n'était pas totalement terminé, le premier tournage n'aurait pas lieu avant au moins trois semaines, mais ça faisait toujours une excuse pour boire et faire la fête.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Claire en face de moi, ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient noués en chignon et elle me lança un sourire éclatant, le visage rayonnant. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rose pâle avec un décolleté généreux, une chemise à carreau blanche et noir et un jeans bleu. Je me surpris à la trouver belle. Non, pas belle, magnifique, une vraie beauté. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool, non, je n'avais pas assez bu pour ça, mais c'était comme si à présent je la voyais réellement comme une femme. Pas comme une amie, pas comme ma collègue, comme une femme, une vrai femme que je désirais mettre dans mon lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'éprouvais ça pour elle, pas la dernière fois que ça arriverait, j'étais quelqu'un de très versatile. Je bus une autre gorgée de ma bière sans la quitter des yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'au cul, et évidemment je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde, je n'étais pas un animal, et comme je l'avais déjà dit, la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Je lui rendis son sourire, alors que la demoiselle passait son bras autours des épaules d'Antoine, l'air joyeux, s'exclamant vivement :

« On a fait du bon boulot, les gars ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tout ça va donner une fois filmé ! »

Le grand brun à qui je n'avais pas encore vraiment fait attention lâcha un petit rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de Claire, le sourire fière. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient fatigués, et même s'il semblait très heureux pour une raison que j'ignorais, je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit, et qu'il rentrerait sans doute vite se coucher. La jeune femme le repoussa gentiment avec un petit rire, avant de dire d'une façon très modeste en prenant un air de diva :

« Ce projet est en train de voir le jour grâce à moi ! »

Le grand brun pouffa et secoua la tête d'un air blasé en observant notre amie, visiblement partagée entre l'amusement et l'accablement. J'haussais un sourcil en regardant Claire, prenant un air hautain, histoire de la taquiner un peu.

« Pardon ? Je te ferais dire que nous, hommes grands et forts aux muscles saillants, avons porté ce projet bien mieux que toi, femme !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu veux me faire croire que c'est avec vos petites gueules d'anges et votre motivation de gros nuls que vous avez réussi, hein ! »

Elle me rendait les piques que je lui envoyais, ce qui m'amusait, je devais bien l'avouer. Je m'étirais, alors que Nicolas vint me donner une petite tape dans le dos, souriant. Il serait un de mes acteurs principaux pour ce long métrage, il jouerait le rôle d'Arthur, le copain de Rosalie, qui serait jouée par Charlène, sa copine. Ils étaient mignons tout plein, ces deux-là, ça me donnait presque envie de m'engager moi aussi. Mais le célibat était une chose bien trop belle pour que j'y renonce. Tant de liberté, c'était si beau ! Aucune attache, aucun compte à rendre.

« Tu as la chance d'avoir les deux meilleurs acteurs de toute ton équipe pour ce projet. Tu as bien choisi, Mathieu. » vint se vanter Nicolas avec un grand sourire.

Je pouffais en buvant une gorgée de ma bière, amusé par la vantardise de mon ami. Robin leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Nico, habitué par la fausse vantardise de ce dernier. L'homme de l'ombre ainsi que le reste de l'équipe vivaient ça quotidiennement, et tout le monde le sait, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs.

« Franchement Nico, t'es lourd. » se plaignit Robin, en posant son verre vide sur le comptoir.

Il avait l'air d'être le plus calme et le plus raisonnable de tous, mais il n'en était rien : c'était le plus gros fêtard de la bande, il me dépassait même ! Il commanda un autre verre de vodka alors que Kévin, jaloux de Nicolas qui avait eu un des rôles principaux contrairement à lui qui avait été relégué à un rôle secondaire, boudait dans son coin en regardant son verre de soda. Le pauvre, en plus de ça, il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient été désignés pour rester sobre au cours de cette soirée.

« Allez, tire pas la gueule, mec ! Dis-toi que toi au moins, tu as un rôle ! » s'exclama William d'un air joyeux en allant s'installer près de lui.

Il était vrai que William n'avait pas eu de rôle. Lui s'en fichait éperdument, il travaillait activement sur ce projet, et savait que même s'il ne jouerait pas dedans, il aurait contribué à sa création. Kévin haussa les épaules, et en homme fier qu'il était, se reprit rapidement en affirmant :

« Non mais j'boude pas, hein ! Ça me fait chier de pas pouvoir picoler, c'est tout ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, et bus une autre gorgée de ma bière en regardant autours de moi. Le night-club était bondé et une musique commerciale beaucoup trop forte faisait vibrer les murs de la bâtisse, alors que plusieurs personnes bourrés ou non dansaient sur la piste. Maximin en faisait partie, il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool, et je fus assez amusé de le voir comme ça. Aussi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir mon téléphone pour le filmer quelques secondes. A côté de moi, j'entendis Claire demander à Antoine d'une voix malicieuse :

« Dis donc Antoine, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ! Tu as fait quoi la nuit dernière pour être aussi crevé ?

-J'ai terminé le scénario, figure toi !

-Maximin a pourtant l'air moins fatigué que toi. Et Mathieu... bah comme d'hab, il a toujours l'air crevé ce type. » se moqua gentiment notre amie.

« Maximin est bourré, c'est différent ! » s'indigna Antoine, amusé.

Néanmoins, j'avais remarqué ses joues légèrement rouges, ce qui me fit doucement sourire. J'aimais les regards gênés qu'il me lançait, la façon dont il tortillait ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et surtout la façon dont il me fixait. Je le savais, j'avais des yeux moi aussi, et je savais qu'il m'observait. Moi. Personne d'autre. Il me bouffait du regard, et j'étais loin, très loin d'en être dérangé. J'aimais attirer l'attention des gens sur moi, dans le bon sens du terme évidemment. Et je devais bien avouer être flatté de l'attention qu'il me portait.

Je soupirais un peu et en quelques gorgées, finis mon verre de bière avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. La musique battait son plein et j'étais plutôt détendu en cet instant. Durant les semaines passées, je n'avais cessé de penser à notre long-métrage, j'avais mis mes tripes dans ce projet et travaillé dessus m'avait passionné. Je ne pensais désormais plus qu'à commencer le tournage avec mon équipe et mes acteurs. Mais maintenant, là tout de suite, j'avais vraiment envie de me vider la tête, de penser à autre chose. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je commandais un autre verre.

Hugo s'approcha de moi, tenant en main son cocktail sans alcool. Il travaillait le lendemain, et ne resterait par conséquent pas longtemps à cette soirée. Malgré tout, et en bourreau des coeurs qu'il était, je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour ramener une fille chez lui, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée s'il souhaitait passer une nuit reposante. Enfin, de toute manière j'étais mal placé pour lui faire la morale. Maxime dit Stepiou, s'approcha lui aussi de moi, et je fus ainsi entre mes deux amis, Maxime à ma droite et Hugo à ma gauche. Je souris, amusé en voyant Hugo observer les jeunes femmes dans la pièce, cherchant sans doute à approcher l'une d'entre elle.

« Tu penses que c'est raisonnable de ramener une fille chez toi ? » demanda Maxime, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je souris en tournant la tête vers Maxime, puis vers Hugo pour l'observer avant de questionner à mon tour :

« C'est vrai ça, tu te lèves à quelle heure demain ?

-On s'en fiche de demain ! » s'exclama Hugo en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Je souris, amusé, alors que Hugo, tout sourire, sembla jeter son dévolu sur une jolie rousse aux beaux yeux verts qui buvait au bar. Il finit sa boisson d'une traite et me tendit son verre vide sans même me demander mon accord, avant de se diriger vers elle pour l'aborder. Je poussais un soupir, amusé mais à la fois embêté d'être encombré d'un verre en plus, vide qui plus est. Maxime sourit doucement en observant notre ami parler à la jeune femme, et détourna le regard pour m'observer.

« Alors, tu as vu une fille qui te plait, toi ? »

Je lâchais un soupir, amusé, et détournais le regard pour observer à mon tour les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Maxime m'imita et d'un mouvement de tête discret, désigna une jeune femme d'environ notre âge, cheveux bruns coupés courts avec des yeux couleur ébène. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon à carreau rouge et noir, avec plusieurs bracelets de force au poignet droit et des Dr Martens à fleur.

« Elle, elle est jolie, non ? Puis elle a un style assez sympa.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, j'te la laisse. »

En disant ça, je bus mon verre de bière d'une traite avant de le poser sur le comptoir, me débarrassant au passage du verre qu'Hugo m'avait laissé, les yeux rivés sur Claire qui assise à une table seule, semblait pensive et sirotait un cocktail, triturant la paille entre ses doigts fins. Je souris et m'approchais d'elle à grand pas, m'asseyant sur la chaise libre à ses côtés. Elle haussa un sourcil en posant ses yeux sur moi, alors que je lui offrais un sourire joueur. Pour nous entendre, nous étions obligé de nous parler bouche contre oreille, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas : j'adorais le fait que son parfum vienne chatouiller mes narines.

« Bah alors, pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

-Je m'ennuie de toi, chaton ! Et toi, pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Je te manque ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle lâcha un petit rire en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, comme amusé par ce que je venais de dire. Je souris doucement et posais doucement ma main sur la sienne et elle entrelaça nos doigts. Elle était tellement belle comme ça, avec son sourire doux, ce regard si tendre. Ce petit côté innocent me donnait envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres, elle m'attirait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce qui se passerait ce soir ou demain m'importait peu, je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, je passerais ma nuit aux creux de ses reins, et me réveillerais dans ses bras protecteurs.

Une main contre le mur, l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux, je l'embrassais langoureusement depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Claire, dos contre le mur, avait une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon torse alors qu'elle faisait danser sa langue avec la mienne. Je pressais doucement mon corps contre le sien, envieux de plus de contacte, alors que sa main sur ma nuque glissa le long de mon dos. Une explosion de bonheur me fit tourner la tête, et je souris contre ses lèvres, satisfait de ma soirée et d'avoir mon amie dans mes bras, quand une poigne ferme me prit l'épaule en une pression presque douloureuse. Je fronçais les sourcils et détachais ma bouche de celle de Claire, qui semblait tout aussi confuse que moi, pour me retourner et me retrouver nez à nez avec Antoine. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et il me regardait avec colère et incompréhension.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?!

-Hein ?! Euh... j'vais pas te faire un dessin, je crois ? »

Nous étions tous les deux obligés de parler fort, presque de crier pour que nos paroles couvrent le bruit qui régnait dans le night-club. Les traits du visage d'Antoine se faisaient toujours aussi durs, et je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'il me voulait. Je tournais les yeux vers Claire, essayant de savoir si elle comprenait la situation, mais elle semblait tout aussi perdue que moi, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

« Je peux te parler en privé ?! »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, mais j'acquiesçais malgré tout, ne souhaitant pas le froisser plus qu'il n'était déjà. Assez agacé de m'être fait déranger, j'offris un sourire gêné à Claire, lui indiquant que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, avant de suivre Antoine en dehors de la boîte. Il m'entraîna sur le parking, et j'essayais de suivre la cadence de ses pas. Il faisait nuit noire, bien que le parking était plein il n'y avait personne dehors. On entendait le bruit de quelques oiseaux, mais surtout des voitures étant donné que l'autoroute n'était pas loin. Je frissonnais, il faisait frais et par moment le vent venait secouer les feuilles des arbres. Mais lui ne semblait pas avoir froid. Je le voyais de dos, il était crispé et ses poings étaient serrés. Son attitude m'énervait au plus haut point, et je serrais les dents pour contenir ma colère. J'avais un peu picolé et m'étais fait déranger dans un moment assez intime, j'espérais donc ne pas m'emporter, surtout face à son attitude assez désagréable. On s'arrêta tous les deux dans un coin isolé du parking, et on se retrouva face à face alors qu'il demanda brusquement :

« Pourquoi tu l'embrassais ?! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il semblait jaloux, et je devais bien avouer ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Claire ne lui était pas réservée, j'avais aussi le droit d'en profiter. Je dis, assez froid :

« Bah écoute, je l'embrasse parce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, si tu voulais te la faire fallait agir avant.

-Attend là, j'pensais qu'on était ensemble, non ?! En couple, dans une relation ! Et tu veux voir ailleurs ?!

-Ola, tu crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ? C'est pas parce qu'on a baisé ensemble une fois qu'on est en couple, ça veut rien dire. Je t'aime pas, j'vois pas comment t'as pu penser ça, mec. Toi et moi on est pote, ça s'arrête là. Hier j'étais juste en manque, et toi aussi, c'était rien de plus qu'une partie de baise. »

Le visage d'Antoine s'était décomposé. Il ne semblait pas triste au point de pleurer, mais je voyais que ce que j'avais dit l'avait chamboulé. Ses yeux bruns étaient remplis d'incompréhension, et je l'avais sans doute vexé. J'avais été dur dans mes paroles, et je m'en voulais, mais je l'avais fait pour qu'il comprenne. Coucher ne veut pas dire aimer, je ne ressentais rien pour lui, et même si savoir qu'il avait ce genre de sentiment pour moi était assez flatteur, je me devais de lui apprendre la vraie vie. Je soupirais un peu, gêné, alors qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à reprendre la parole. Je détournais le regard, et me dépêchais de faire demi-tour sans un mot pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Claire m'attendait.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quatre ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	4. Chapter IV : Perdu dans ses bras

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi^^_

Sinon, dans une semaine je suis en vacances ! Et j'ai hâte que le Curry reprenne les vidéos :3

.

 _ **RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

.

Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Chapitre IV :** _Perdu dans ses bras._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Je soupirais un peu, la tête dans le cul, alors que le bruit des marteaux piqueurs résonnait dans ma tête. Dans la rue en bas de chez moi, il y avait des travaux. Ils devaient sans doute refaire la route, tant mieux d'ailleurs, étant donné que cette dernière était pleine de nie de poule. Adossé contre le bar de ma cuisine, j'observais la bouilloire sur le feu. Je venais de me réveiller, il était tard et la soirée de la veille m'avait fatigué, alors que le vacarme constant des marteaux piqueurs me donna assez rapidement la migraine.

Je passais mes doigts sous mes lunettes pour me frotter les yeux, alors que retentit le bruit aigu de la bouilloire. Je me dépêchais de la retirer du feu et de me remplir une tasse avec l'eau brulante, avant d'y ajouter un sachet de tisane aux fruits rouges. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale de la cuisine, qui indiquait treize heures. Je n'étais pas rentré tard la veille, après ma discussion avec Mathieu, j'avais décidé de rentrer. J'avais honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, honte de ma réaction, honte de ce que j'avais pu penser. J'étais déçu, évidemment, je pensais que Mathieu et moi étions en couple, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Enfin, un peu quand même, mais c'était stupide de ma part : je savais que je ne pouvais pas le forcer à m'aimer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était évident que je n'allais pas tomber en dépression pour si peu : je n'aimais pas autant Mathieu pour ça, et je n'étais pas un gamin à son premier chagrin d'amour.

Je portais le liquide brulant à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée. C'était fade, simple, et ça me plaisait. Je n'avais jamais été fan de café, de lait, ou de chocolat chaud, mais je buvais toute sorte de thé et de tisane. Au milieu du bruit qui régnait dehors, je pus distinctement entendre la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée retentir dans l'appartement. Je grognais, assez mécontent de me faire déranger dès le matin, ou plutôt dès l'après-midi, je posais ma tasse bleue sur le bar avant de fermer mon peignoir, histoire de ne pas me retrouver à poile devant la personne qui venait de sonner.

J'ouvris la porte, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à Mathieu. Je soupirais bruyamment, me fichant de le vexer, et n'étant évidemment pas très heureux de le voir. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Wow, t'as pas l'air heureux de me voir.

-Ouai, pas trop. »

Il rangea ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, et baissa la tête comme pour mieux me détailler. Je me sentis assez oppressé par son regard et ne dit rien. Il passa sa main sur mon peignoir bordeaux, tout rouge, avant de la retirer et de demander :

« Tu viens de te réveiller ?

-Ouai. Tu veux quoi ?

-Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne répondait pas vraiment à ma question, mais en retenant un soupir, je le laissais entrer. Il franchit la porte que je fermais derrière lui, et sans aucune gêne ou quoi que ce soit alla s'installer dans le canapé. Il semblait crevé lui aussi, comme d'habitude, mais je voyais au grimaces qu'il faisait lorsqu'il bougeait qu'il devait sans doute avoir des courbatures. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa nuit avec Claire ? Surement, ce qui m'énervait assez, je devais bien avouer. Ça ne m'amusait pas d'en vouloir ainsi à Claire, et j'essayais vivement d'éloigner loin de mon cerveau la jalousie que je ressentais.

Il tira un peu sur son t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Stitch, et croisa ses mains entre elles avant de me regarder. Je me grattais l'arrière du crâne, un peu mal à l'aise de le revoir après la soirée de la veille que je souhaitais effacer de ma mémoire. Il prit une petite inspiration avant de parler :

« Tu sais, j'veux pas qu'il y ait un malentendu ou un froid entre toi et moi, à propos de hier...

-J'sais pas si j'veux en parler.

-J'pense que c'est nécessaire. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair. T'es mon pote, Antoine. Un super pote, et ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est super, enfin... j'le prends bien, quoi. Mais tu restes mon pote, et juste mon pote. Va pas croire que je t'en veux, que tu me dégoute ou quoi que ce soit, hein. »

Je me retenais de soupirer et hocha simplement doucement la tête, assez rassuré malgré tout parce qu'il me disait. Je décidais de me montrer honnête, moi aussi.

« Moi je t'en veux. Mais c'est pas volontaire, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute. Va seulement falloir que je m'y fasse. En tout cas j'suis content que tu... que tu le prennes pas mal, quoi. Les choses vont rapidement redevenir comme avant, y'a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point je me trompais. Un silence assez gênant s'installa entre nous, et je soupirais légèrement en baissant la tête pour observer mes pieds. J'avais totalement oublié ma tisane aux fruits rouges qui m'attendait à la cuisine. C'était dingue comme en quelques jours j'étais passé par le désir, l'amour et la déception si rapidement. J'espérais que cette semaine, riche en émotion, allait vite cesser, que tout redevienne normal. J'aimais bien quand mon quotidien était stable et répétitif.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était lourd, gênant, et maintenant que nous nous étions tout dit, j'espérais qu'il se dépêcherait de partir. Pourtant, il se redressa sur le canapé, et me détailla du regard avant de murmurer :

« Ouai, comme avant... »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se baladant le long de mes jambes, continuant de parler doucement.

« Mais... »

Il se leva doucement du canapé et enfouis ses mains dans ses poches, avant de marcher à pas lents vers moi. J'avais la mauvaise impression d'être une proie. Mathieu était le chasseur.

« C'était vraiment bien, la dernière fois. »

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Il était presque collé à moi, avec son regard supérieur et hautain, sombre, mais voilé par l'excitation. Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante, et même si je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

-Allez, j'suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle. Fais pas l'innocent. T'as pris ton pied la nuit dernière, et moi aussi. Ce serait dommage, d'arrêter ça. »

Je secouais doucement la tête alors qu'il passait sa main sur mon torse, la glissant sous mon peignoir. Je le regardais dans les yeux, puis baissais mon regard sur sa main taquine. Je n'en avais pas envie, ce qu'il me proposait ne me convenait pas, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment refuser ses avances qui me plaisaient tant, y refuser pour toujours ?

« Non, c'est pas une bonne idée...

-Oh, allez, t'es un bon coup, tu sais ? Tellement sexy. On ferait rien de mal, on s'amuserait juste entre nous de temps en temps. Personne ne serait au courant. »

J'entrouvrais la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, et fermais doucement les yeux en sentant sa main se balader sur ma taille de façon assez brusque, ferme, griffant par moment quelques parcelles de peau. Les souvenirs torrides de la nuit que nous avions passés ensemble me revenaient en tête, me donnant envieux de plus de contact entre nous.

« Je sais ce que tu aimes. Au fond, ce dont t'as besoin, c'est de quelqu'un comme moi, qui te domine, te laisse montrer ta vraie nature au lit. Hein ? J'sais que tu peux pas t'en passer. T'es ma salope. Ma belle petite salope. J'pourrais te mettre une chaine, hein ? Tu te laisserais faire. »

Les insanités qu'il disait ne faisaient que m'exciter davantage, et je retenais un soupir de plaisir en hochant vivement la tête, m'accrochant à ses épaules. Il posa sa bouche contre mon épaule, y déposant une morsure à la fois violente et douce, qu'il recouvra d'un suçon. Je pus sentir son sourire satisfait contre ma peau.

Il avait gagné, je m'étais abandonné à lui. Encore une fois.

Je savais que je le regretterais, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

Je me redressais et m'asseyais sur le lit en soupirant d'aise, ma peau moite et collante. Mathieu était debout face au lit en train de remettre son pantalon, sans me jeter un regard, l'air serein. A tâtons, je cherchais dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit mon paquet de clope, afin de le prendre pour m'en sortir une. Une fois la cigarette entre mes doigts, je jetais nonchalamment le paquet à côté de moi sur la place vide du lit défais. J'allumais la clope après l'avoir glissé entre mes lèvres, et inspirais longuement en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, Mathieu n'était plus là, il avait disparu. La porte de ma chambre était grande ouverte, ses habits qui auparavant trainaient sur le sol avait disparu, seule son odeur était encore imprégnée dans les draps.

Je soupirais bruyamment en me pinçant l'arête du nez. J'étais vraiment trop con. En soi, avoir un Sex friend ou un coup d'un soir ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais là c'était différent. J'aimais Mathieu, et même si je ne l'aimais pas au point de me morfondre pendant plusieurs mois, je ne supporterais pas de rentrer dans ce genre de cercle vicieux : coucher en espérant l'impossible, tomber de plus en plus amoureux, je ne voulais pas risquer ça. J'avais voulu résister, lorsqu'il m'avait fait des avances, mais avoir le luxe de sentir sa peau contre la mienne n'avait pas de prix, et j'avais succombé. Non mais vraiment, quel con.

Je me jurais intérieurement de ne plus jamais céder à ses beaux yeux.

Seize heures trente. Je ramassais mes affaires éparpillées sur la table de la cuisine de Mathieu, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Les autres membres du Curry Club, tous présents, étaient encore là : je ne risquais rien. Cela faisait une semaine que nous organisions les dates de tournages, et nous venions tout juste de finir : il avait fallu louer des lieux, faire appel à des figurants, et notre boulot désormais allait être de respecter à la lettre notre planning de tournage.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui. On va boire une bière ? » demanda Hugo, en enfilant sa veste.

Kevin sourit et hocha vivement la tête, alors que Clair, assez intéressée elle aussi, tourna la tête vers Mathieu, souhaitant savoir si ce dernier serait de la partie. Le petit châtain secoua négativement la tête, en allumant son portable pour y regarder l'heure.

« Faut que que je règle un certain nombre de choses.

-Moi ça me va. » dit Stepiou en haussant les épaules.

Les quatre se sourirent et après nous avoir salué, disparurent en dehors de la maison pour aller boire un coup je ne sais où. Je n'avais personnellement pas très envie d'aller avec eux : j'étais assez fatigué, et même si aller me bourrer la gueule à coup de bière me tentait, je redoutais bien trop la gueule de bois qui suivrait. Maximin, William et Robin, rentrèrent eux aussi chez eux faire je ne sais quoi : l'un devait voir sa copine, l'autre se coucher pour aller travailler le lendemain. Je jetais un regard discret à Mathieu, curieux : je me demandais ce qu'était ce « certain nombre de choses » qu'il devait régler. Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je tournais immédiatement la tête comme si de rien n'était. Il me regardait. Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions couchés ensemble pour la dernière fois, une semaine de travail acharné où je m'efforçais de ne pas être seul avec lui, et où j'évitais de le regarder en toute circonstance. Mais pas lui. Lui, m'observait toujours. De haut en bas, il me dévisageait, me fixait comme si j'avais toutes les réponses à ses questions. Chaque jour, je sentais son regard brulant sur moi. Toujours cette brulure. C'était à la fois gênant et effrayant.

Je rangeais mon trieur et les quelques feuilles volantes qui allaient avec dans mon sac à dos, avant de fermer ce dernier pour le jeter sur mon épaules. Nicolas me sourit, debout près du petit châtain, et demanda en cherchant un briquet dans la poche de sa veste :

« Tu vas boire avec eux ? »

Je secouais négativement la tête alors qu'il porta une clope à ses lèvres pour l'allumer.

« J'sais que t'as peut-être mis du temps à t'intégrer dans notre groupe. Mais en tout cas j'veux que tu saches que même si certains ont peut-être été un peu rude, bah c'est cool de bosser avec toi. »

Il faisait sans doute référence à Maximin en parlant de personne « rude » ce qui me fit doucement sourire. De tout le Curry Club, Nico était un des plus sympa et ouvert, toujours un grand rigolo avec la tête dans les nuages. Son caractère me plaisait beaucoup, c'était le genre de type avec qui on avait envie d'être ami. Mathieu, penché sur son ordi, n'avait pas l'air de faire trop attention à nous.

« Merci, c'est sympa. J'vous trouve cool, puis vous m'avez bien intégré, tinquiète pas pour ça ! »

Je mentais un peu, car il était vrai que mes début au côté du Curry Club n'avaient pas été des plus facile, mais je n'allais pas me mettre à me plaindre maintenant. Nicolas me sourit et me tendit son paquet de clope. J'en pris une en le remerciant, et il proposa à son tour le paquet devant les yeux du petit châtain, qui secoua encore une fois négativement la tête.

« J'fume pas, j'essaie d'arrêter. »

Nicolas hocha la tête et rangea le paquet alors que Mathieu prenait sa cigarette électronique pour tirer dessus, en fermant son ordinateur. A une époque, il fumait presque un paquet par jour. Totalement addict, son médecin lui avait proposé cette solution pour le faire arrêter, et ainsi peut-être réussir à arranger ou du moins limiter les dégâts de ses poumons. Le dos droit, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre, il tapotait du pied, impatient. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, il semblait vouloir se retrouver seul, et je savais qu'il n'oserait pas nous mettre dehors par politesse. Nicolas sembla le remarquer aussi, car il alla lui faire la bise après s'être exclamé :

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille ! Charlène m'attend ! »

Il sortit de l'appartement, et je jetais mon sac à dos violet sur mon épaule, me dépêchant de me diriger vers la sortie afin d'éviter tout contact, ne serait-ce que visuel avec Mathieu. Nicolas était déjà loin dans la rue, je le voyais depuis la porte d'entrée, et j'aurais bien voulu l'imiter, mais une voix froide et ferme m'en empêcha.

« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton que Mathieu venait de prendre, et je fronçais les sourcils en me retournant. Il était derrière moi, me toisant d'un regard hautain, bras croisés sur son torse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, enfin si, j'en avais une petite idée, mais honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je poussais un soupir irrité, ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Quoi ?! T'as pas des choses à régler ?! »

Très sec dans mes paroles, souhaitant vite rentrer chez moi. J'étais du genre à m'emporter rapidement, à vite élever la voix, Mathieu lui savait rester calme. Il était serein en toute circonstance, mais il savait faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait lors d'un malentendu : sa voix posée était menaçante, son ton tranchant.

« C'est toi, la chose à régler.

-Comment ça ?

-J'suis pas con, hein. Je sais que tu m'évites. »

J'avais vu juste : c'était donc ça qui le gênait tant. Pourtant je n'en comprenais pas les raisons. Oui, je l'évitais, et alors ? Quel était le problème ? Il ne voulait pas continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Parce que, c'est ce que moi je voulais. L'air indifférent, j'haussais les épaules. J'aimais Mathieu, savoir qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que je l'évite flattait mon égo, mais c'était mon corps qui lui manquait, et juste mon corps. Je n'étais pas con, je savais comment il me regardait, moi aussi il m'arrivait de regarder des femmes ou des hommes de cette façon, le regard chargé de désir et d'envie.

« Oui, et alors ? J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?

-Merde, Antoine ! J'pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de problème entre nous ! Pourquoi tu m'fais la gueule ?!

-C'est pas que j'te fais la gueule ! C'est juste que notre arrangement ne me plaît pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et je voyais dans son regard qu'il était excité par ma présence. Un vrai animal. Je soupirais un peu, et il croisa les bras sur son torse en me regardant sévèrement, alors que je m'apprêtais à nouveau à partir. Je n'avais plus rien à lui dire, tout avait été dit. Pourquoi s'attarder là-dessus ? J'avais été clair.

« Comment ça, il te plaît pas ? Il est super notre arrangement ! Je pensais qu'il y avait pas de problème avec ça !

-J'te dis que non ! J'ai pas envie de... d'être ta poupée gonflable ! J'suis pas un mec que t'as sous la main juste quand tu veux tirer ton coup. »

Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui était entrouverte, mais en deux pas rapides, Mathieu me rejoint et posa brusquement sa main sur le bois de la porte pour la fermer brusquement en un bruit sec. Après ça, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il était là face à moi, plus petit, main toujours sur la porte appuyant tout son poids dessus pour m'empêcher de partir, et même si je le dominais par la taille, il m'égalait par son attitude, la confiance qu'il avait en lui et cette rage sourde dans son regard. Je fronçais les sourcils et posais mes poings sur mes hanches, ne comptant pas me laisser faire comme ça.

« Pourtant ça t'as bien plu, la dernière fois.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Je mentais, évidemment, et il le savait. J'adorais baiser avec lui, il était doué, et je l'étais aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il prenait si mal le fait que je veuille tout arrêter : j'étais convaincu qu'il avait peur de ne plus trouver un plan cul comme moi. Moi je ne m'inquiétais pas : l'océan est rempli de poisson, et comme on le dit si bien, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Il lâcha un rire froid, un rire sans joie, me toisant d'un regard hautain.

« Ah oui ? Tu ne vois pas ? Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »

Non, je n'en avais pas envie, je fronçais donc les sourcils et d'un mouvement rapide et brusque, retirais sa main de la poignée pour pouvoir sortir. Sa main se referma sur mon avant-bras, fermement, et je poussais un soupir de désespoir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais encore ici, j'aurais déjà dû être chez moi.

« T'en redemandais encore. Les fesses en l'air, suppliant pour que je te prenne ! Au fond, les p'tits soumis comme toi ont juste besoin de quelqu'un pour leur prendre le cul et les remettre à leur place.

-Tu crois que c'est en étant vulgaire que j'vais changer d'avis ?!

-Moi je suis vulgaire ? Je dis les choses comme elles sont. T'en voulais toujours plus, tu couinais comme une petite chiennasse ! Tu crois que les gens vont réagir comment quand ils vont savoir que t'es une petite salope ?

-Parce que tu crois que t'es un saint, toi ? J'ai pas baisé tout seul, mon vieux. T'es tout autant une petite salope que moi. »

Il soupira, et baissa la tête, sachant que je disais vrai. Sa main entourait toujours fermement mon avant-bras, et il ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec moi. Il était toujours calme, parlait toujours d'une voix posée contrairement à moi. Je l'admirais pour ça, je devais bien l'avouer.

« Restes. Il faut qu'on en parle calmement.

-Y'a rien à ajouter, Mathieu. »

Mon ton était catégorique, mais il n'avait rien à faire de ce que je pensais. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, comme un gamin capricieux, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins, et le petit Mathieu innocent aux yeux si adorables me manquait. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle avoir autant de facette ? Le Mathieu mignon, le Mathieu fêtard et dragueur, le Mathieu violent et vulgaire. Je n'arrivais plus à cerner celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme un pote, actuellement il m'était étranger.

« Si, si je crois que si. » répondit-il froidement.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

.

 _ **FUTUR PROJET**_

.

 **-Au commencement :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks sur la création des personnalités de Mathieu. Elle est déjà terminée.

 **-Une histoire à remonter le temps :** Fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks, déjà terminée, avec le pairing Hippie/OC.

 **-Le roi des voleurs :** OS (One Shot) sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks en cours d'écriture avec le Pairing Patron/Fille.

.

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	5. Chapter V : Janus aux deux visages

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lu, que vous ayez commenté ou non, et j'espère que mon travail vous aura plu :)_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Sinon, je suis officiellement en vacances ^^

Enfin bref je pense que vous avez tous vu la nouvelle vidéo du Curry Club ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Personnellement je ne suis ni triste ni déçu, je m'explique : le Curry Club va continuer d'exister, et Mathieu va se lancer dans des projets qui lui plaisent. C'est le rêve ! ^^J'ai hâte de voir tout ce que ça va donner ! :D

.

 _ **RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre V :** _Janus aux deux visages._

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Il lâcha mon avant-bras et saisit durement mon t-shirt pour m'attirer vers lui, collant ses lèvres violement sur les miennes sans me demander mon avis. Il enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche alors que je fronçais les sourcils, assez mécontent et surpris par cette initiative. Je posais mes mains sur son torse, essayant de le repousser, mais il était étonnamment plus fort que ce que j'avais pensé : je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'en étais encore étonné, après tout, il m'avait déjà dominé plus d'une fois. Il serra mes épaules entre ses mains, m'embrassant toujours, alors que j'essayais de détourner la tête. Il cessa le baiser, collé à moi, ses mains tenant toujours fermement mes épaules, sa bouche à deux centimètres de la mienne.

« On peut pas terminer notre histoire comme ça. Allez, une petite dernière, avant de tout arrêter ? »

Son ton était autoritaire, ce qu'il venait de me dire ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition. Son regard dur me faisait presque peur, et sans savoir l'expliquer, je me sentis en danger, comme s'il me menaçait. Assez gêné, je me raclais la gorge, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, me contentant de fixer la porte, seule issue vers la liberté.

« Non Mathieu, non j'en ai pas envie...

-Allez, fais pas ton difficile... promis, après je te fou la paix. »

Il me plaqua contre le mur, appuyant son érection sur ma cuisse, sa tête contre mon épaule, alors qu'il défit la ceinture de mon jeans. Je déglutis et secouais la tête, ayant peur, très peur, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était Mathieu, mon ami, mon plan cul aussi, pourquoi me ferait-il du mal ? J'étais en sécurité avec lui, je n'étais pas dans un film d'horreur à la con, enfermé chez un psychopathe. Il me sourit, charmeur, mais je décelais un certain agacement dans ses yeux, une certaine violence. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum, sans doute à cause du désir qui l'habitait, et il dit d'une voix légèrement rauque dû à l'excitation :

« Reste tranquille. Je ferais vite. »

Il baissa mon pantalon et mon boxer, avant de me retourner pour me plaquer durement contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mon membre était lui aussi dressé. Je soupirais, tremblant, et fermais durement les yeux, essayant de chasser toutes pensées de mon esprit. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Il n'allait pas me faire de mal, je le laissais faire son affaire, tranquillement, et après je rentrerais chez moi comme si de rien n'était. Derrière moi, je l'entendis défaire sa ceinture, et le froissement caractéristique du jeans que l'on descend sur ses cuisses vint résonner à mes oreilles.

Si je le laissais faire, j'aurais la paix.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite su mettre de mot sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Durant notre affaire, enfin la sienne, je n'avais pas su. En prenant le tram pour rentrer, encore un peu chamboulé, je n'avais pas su. Et même un fois chez moi, je n'avais pas su. Tout ça me semblait normal, alors pourquoi je me sentais si perturbé, si sali par tout ça ? Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça après avoir baisé. Bizarrement, je n'avais même pas l'impression, d'avoir baisé. Lui avait baisé, moi non. J'avais fait l'étoile de mer, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Dans la soirée, j'avais cherché sur Internet la définition de consentement, des témoignages aussi, et j'avais réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que Mathieu avait fait. Il m'avait violé. Ça faisait bizarre de me dire ça, et j'avais un peu de mal à appeler ça un viol, pourtant tout était là : je ne voulais pas de ça, j'avais accepté pour qu'il me foute la paix, j'avais accepté par contrainte.

Fort heureusement pour moi, ce viol ne m'avait pas traumatisé. Certes, ça m'avait dérangé, je me sentais bizarre, souillé, mais je pourrais à nouveau baiser, tout ça ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir le soir, je faisais partie des chanceux. Certaines personnes auraient pu le vivre beaucoup plus mal. En tout cas j'en voulais à Mathieu, je lui en voulais beaucoup. Je lui en voulais pour moi, pour ses autres éventuelles victimes, pour toutes les personnes à qui c'était déjà arrivé. Je voulais me venger, évidemment, mais comment ? Quoi faire ? Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien faire du tout, j'étais coincé, je devais continuer à vivre et à le laisser vivre en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait.

J'avais abandonné Mathieu, abandonné le Curry Club et par conséquent notre projet, mon projet, dans lequel je m'étais tant investi. Même si je n'avais pas été traumatisé par le viol que j'avais subi, j'avais peur que ça recommence, peur du regard des autres, peur du regard de Mathieu. J'étais sûr qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il m'avait fait, il ne m'avait jamais rappelé, pas même pour notre projet de long métrage. Je lui en voulais tellement que je ne souhaitais plus me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Je le fuyais, mais peut-être me fuyait-il aussi ?

Cela faisait une semaine que Le monde de Rosalie avançait sans moi, du casting des acteurs au tournage, j'avais totalement disparu de sa progression. J'avais ignoré les appels de Nicolas, de Robin ou encore de Maximin, je ne savais pas comment leur dire que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à eux, à Mathieu, au Curry Club en générale même s'il n'y avait qu'une personne parmi eux que je souhaitais éviter. Cela me brisait le coeur d'abandonner mon film, celui que j'aimais tant, mais d'un autre côté j'étais assez heureux d'être tranquille, seul chez moi.

Allongé dans mon canapé avec un bol de céréale sur mes genoux, sans doute en train de vivre ma meilleure vie, je regardais la télé. Une émission stupide de cuisine qui ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, de ne penser à rien, et ça m'aidait. Je me grattais la joue en buvant le lait dans mon bol, avant de le poser sur la table basse en verre de mon salon, qui se trouvait entre ma télévision et mon canapé en tissu gris. Il était tard, presque midi, et j'aurais sans doute dû passer ma matinée à travailler, être productif, mais je n'en avais pas encore envie. Je m'étais beaucoup investi dans le long-métrage que le Curry Club était en train de produire, et il me faudrait sans doute du temps avant que je réussisse à m'impliquer dans un nouveau projet.

Quelqu'un sonna à ma porte, et je poussais un profond soupir de désespoir, n'aimant pas vraiment être dérangé. Je me levais lentement du canapé, et d'un pas nonchalant me dirigeais vers l'entrée de mon appartement avant d'ouvrir, me retrouvant à ma grande surprise face à Claire. Cette dernière m'offrit un sourire timide en me faisant un signe de main, visiblement assez gênée de sa présence. Je me demandais si elle était venue de son plein gré, ou si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, tel que Mathieu, qui l'avait envoyé chez moi. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés à l'arrière de son crâne et noués en une queue de cheval, et elle était très élégante dans son jeans gris et son t-shirt bleu marine flottant, qui sur elle semblait si léger. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par ma tenue : un simple caleçon à l'effigie de Kirby, et tant mieux car je ne comptais pas aller m'habiller. Je souris à la demoiselle et me raclais la gorge avant de m'écarter en lui indiquant le salon d'un mouvement de bras, l'invitant à rentrer.

« Salut ! Je... je n'attendais pas ta visite !

-Oui, désolé de passer à l'improviste... »

Une fois que je l'eus invité à entrer, je lui proposais à boire par politesse, ce qu'elle refusa. Sans regarder la décoration autours d'elle, sans me jeter un regard, elle alla directement s'assoir dans le canapé où j'étais affalé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle entrelaça ses mains entre elles sur ses genoux et posa ses yeux sur moi, avant de dire de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tu ne viens plus sur les tournages ? On dirait que tu as abandonné le projet sans même nous prévenir. »

Je sentais un certain reproche dans sa voix, il faut dire que ce projet était de elle, Mathieu et moi, qu'on s'était souvent vu pour travailler dessus et qu'il était compréhensible qu'elle s'inquiète de voir que je délaissais totalement notre création. Je soupirais un peu, mal à l'aise, et passais une main derrière ma nuque.

« Oui, désolé, mais ça ne m'intéresse plus trop...

-C'est Mathieu ? » me coupa-t-elle, sur de ce qu'elle disait.

J'haussais un sourcil en la regardant, pris sur le fait, et baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds, sentant son regard accusateur sur moi, brulant tout mon être. Comment Claire pouvait-elle être si sur de ce qu'elle avançait ? Elle s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux, pas pour elle mais pour moi : je ne voulais pas parler de ça, j'avais tellement honte de ce qui m'étais arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était ainsi : mon viol n'était pas en accord avec l'image de l'homme fort et insensible que nous renvoyait la société.

« Je le sais, Antoine. Ça se voit dans l'attitude de Mathieu. D'habitude, il s'inquiète toujours pour nous, dès que l'un de nous est absent sans prévenir il fait en sorte de savoir pourquoi, et toi il n'a rien dit sur toi, pris aucune nouvelle, comme si tu n'existais plus. Quand on lui demande, il dit qu'il ne sait pas où tu es, que ça n'est pas important. Puis il commence à s'énerver, il ne veut pas qu'on en parle. Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Silence de ma part. Je ne voulais pas répondre... enfaite, si, j'en avais envie, je souhaitais vraiment me confier, mais que dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Je soupirais légèrement et relevais la tête pour la regarder, assez gêné, elle me regardait aussi, semblant déterminé. Claire était toujours prête à apporter son aide, mais elle avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Me tenant tête, se fichant de faire la conversation toute seule, elle insista :

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Tu aimes Mathieu ?

-Avant oui. Maintenant je crois que je le déteste. »

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, puis soupira un peu en détournant le regard d'un air coupable. Je me demandais à quoi était du son changement de comportement soudain. Elle murmura, incertaine :

« C'est de ma faute ? »

Puis tourna à nouveau les yeux vers moi, prenant un air plus assuré cette fois, avant de dire avec conviction en posant sa main sur mon épaule :

« Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, tu sais. Oui, on couche parfois ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui, c'est juste attractif ! Tu comprends ? On s'amuse juste entre nous, et je t'assure que Mathieu ne m'aime pas non plus ! Alors, si t'es jaloux-

-Je suis pas jaloux ! Enfin plus maintenant ! C'est pas ça le problème... Puis même si tu n'aimes pas Mathieu, je ne l'aime plus, et lui ne m'aime pas. On a juste baisé.

-Oh je vois. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus le voir ? Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

-Il m'a violé. »

Le silence retomba, pesant, et très gênant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais ça à elle, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas plus que ça, pourquoi cette discussion si intime entre nous ? Je me sentais en confiance avec elle, j'avais besoin de me confier et je savais qu'elle couchait avec Mathieu : il fallait que je la prévienne. Du moins si elle n'était pas déjà au courant. Si cette déclaration me donna d'abord un élan de courage impensé, je me sentis bien vite ridicule et mal à l'aise. Je me raclais la gorge et demandais d'une voix suppliante, de peur que d'autre l'apprenne :

« Garde le pour toi, s'il te plait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle semblait choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais pas gêné ou mal à l'aise. Juste inquiète, et je voyais dans son regard qu'elle ne me jugeait pas, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, et me regarda de haut en bas, cherchant ses mots. Je n'aimais pas la pitié dans ses yeux, la façon dont elle me regardait, comme si j'étais une pauvre bête blessée.

« Je... je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

-Arrête de t'excuser, et ne me regarde pas de cette façon, s'il te plait. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça, mais je te préviens pour pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

Elle soupira légèrement et hocha la tête, en détournant le regard. Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais elle ne remettait pas ma parole en question et elle n'insistait pas, je lui étais reconnaissant pour ça. Comme dépassée par les évènements, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en s'adossant contre le dossier du canapé, avant de dire :

« Je... je pensais pas Mathieu capable de ça. Il a toujours été assez violent au lit, il pense généralement qu'à son propre plaisir, mais... Il est tellement gentil... »

Je soupirais légèrement, m'imaginant à quel point ça devait lui faire un choc de découvrir cette façade du petit Mathieu aux grands yeux innocents. Elle grimaça légèrement en me regardant, et je lisais dans son regard qu'elle était dépitée.

« Il me déçoit tellement. J'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais connu. »

J'hochais la tête en l'entendant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. J'avais fréquenté Mathieu pendant plusieurs années, et elle seulement deux ans. On pensait tous les deux le connaitre, on avait tous les deux été trahi. Elle soupira un peu et tira légèrement sur son t-shirt pour le remettre en place, avant de me demander d'une voix hésitante, gardant malgré tous ses yeux plantés sur moi :

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus travailler avec nous ? C'est aussi ton projet, Antoine ! On a tellement bossé ensemble ! Alors je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus le voir, mais c'est aussi son projet, on ne peut pas virer Mathieu, en plus c'est lui le boss...

-Ecoute Claire, je comprends, mais je ne veux plus le voir, il m'insupporte tellement, j'aurais envie de lui en foutre une. Puis c'est pas grave ! Le projet va me manquer, beaucoup, mais je m'en remettrais. J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner de Mathieu, j'vais recommencer à travailler sur mes propres projets. Seul. »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête en m'observant, elle ne semblait pas me comprendre mais je voyais qu'elle ne comptait pas insister. Je n'aimais pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, le silence qui prenait place après chacune de nos phrases était étouffant, et je ne voulais plus la voir triste comme ça. Je lui souris, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et dit pour changer de sujet :

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Sinon, comment ça se passe en ce moment ton boulot ? »

Jamais je ne m'étais intéressé à ce qu'elle faisait en dehors du Curry Club, mais je savais qu'elle avait un petit boulot pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. En réalité, je n'en avais rien à foutre de savoir quel était son emploi, mais je voulais vraiment me vider la tête, penser à autre chose, ne plus parler de tout ça. Pourtant Claire ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Arrête, on s'en fou tous les deux de mon boulot. Est-ce que tu vas porter plainte ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ecoute, je... je ne veux plus en parler, vraiment plus.

-D'accord, excuse-moi. »

Parler avec Claire m'avait fait un bien fou. Dans tout le Curry Club, elle était celle que je préférais, avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Je comprenais pourquoi Mathieu l'aimait bien, et je comprenais aussi pourquoi il couchait si souvent avec elle, elle était très jolie. Néanmoins, je n'aimais pas son caractère si intrusif, mais j'admirais sa force. Elle insistait, elle voulait faire justice, je le voyais. Elle posa sa main sur mon genoux au bout de quelques instants, et me souris.

« Je sais que tu as abandonné. Mais moi non, Antoine. Je vais te rendre ton projet. Je ne trouve pas ça juste que ce soit lui qui foute la merde et toi qui paye. »

Je soupirais et secouais doucement la tête, loin d'être amusé par tout ça. Au contraire, ça avait le don de m'irriter, et j'étais bien content de voir que la jeune femme avait visiblement décidé de s'en aller. Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte par politesse, et une fois qu'elle fut partie, soupira de soulagement en retournant sur le canapé, finir mon bol de céréale.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, je n'entendis plus parler de Claire, ni de Mathieu ou du reste du Curry Club. Je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais avoir affaire à eux, j'étais assez soulagé. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, et après cinq semaines sans m'être intéressé à l'avancement de notre projet, Claire vint chez moi pour me rapporter tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait sur Le Monde de Rosalie. Elle m'avait expliqué que le Curry Club avait abandonné ce projet sans que j'en sache les raisons sur ordre de Mathieu, et que désormais il nous appartenait, à elle et moi. Le Curry Club s'était soi-disant lancé sur une autre idée de court-métrage sur lequel elle travaillait aussi beaucoup, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient voir Le Monde de Rosalie tomber dans l'oubli après avoir bossé dessus si longtemps. Il y avait une seule condition pour que je continue notre film : je devais garder les acteurs, les plans, les décors, et les lieux que le Curry Club avait déjà choisi, pour que mes collègues tel qu'Hugo, William ou Kevin n'aient pas travaillé dessus inutilement. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais d'accord avec ça, et même si je n'avais pas remercié Claire, peut-être pour cacher ma joie par pudeur, je lui étais très reconnaissant de tout ça.

Nous avons continué à travailler dessus d'arrache-pied elle et moi, c'était beaucoup de travail : Nous n'étions que tous les deux pour filmer, payer pour les lieux de tournage et les acteurs, ou encore faire le montage. C'était une montagne de travail presque impossible et beaucoup de dépense. Heureusement, les autres membres du Curry Club venaient parfois nous aider entre le tournage de deux de leurs sketchs. Tous sauf Mathieu, évidemment. Je n'ai su que bien plus tard ce qui avait poussé ce dernier à abandonner Le Monde de Rosalie, qui nous tenait pourtant tellement à coeur à lui, Claire et moi.

« Mais t'es totalement malade, c'est ça ?! Je comprends pas comment t'en es arrivé là ! »

Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, m'arrêtant au milieu du salon comme pour essayer de me calmer. J'avais du mal à croire ce que Claire m'avait avoué. Cette dernière, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, me fixait d'un oeil sévère, décidé à faire assoir sa domination sur cette conversation.

« Un simple merci aurait suffi. J'étais obligé de le faire, Antoine ! C'est grâce à ça qu'on en est là, tous les deux ! »

Claire et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés. Assez pour que j'arrive à la convaincre de m'expliquer pourquoi Mathieu avait décidé d'abandonner ce projet sur lequel il s'était tellement investi. Je devais bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin un peu quand même, il me semblait évident que pour qu'il renonce à faire ce film, Mathieu avait dû être menacé.

« Le menacer de dire qu'il t'avais violé aux flics ?! T'as fumé ou quoi ?! Mentir sur un viol décrédibilise les vrais témoignages de viol, tu t'en rends compte ?! On ne ment pas là-dessus, Claire ! C'est grave !

-Techniquement je n'ai pas menti ! Il t'a violé, Mathieu est un violeur !

-Mais il ne t'a pas violé toi, à ce que je sache ?! Ce n'est pas à toi de raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ce n'est pas à toi de décider si je dois en parler, et encore moins à toi de t'approprier mon histoire pour arriver à tes fins !

-Désolé, je suis désolé ! Mais regarde, j'ai respecté ma parole ! Il a abandonné le projet, et moi je n'ai rien raconté à personne. Il travaille sur autre chose, on continue nos vies chacun de notre côté. Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant, c'est terminé, alors essai de ne plus y penser. »

Je soupirais bruyamment, me laissant tomber sur le canapé en tissu, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir Claire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maintenant que je savais ça, j'avais presque de la peine pour Mathieu qui avait été forcé d'abandonner son projet. Je savais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et j'imaginais aussi la peur qu'il avait dû éprouver, peur que Claire n'aille raconter des mensonges à la police. Evidemment, il méritait totalement ce qui lui arrivait, mais j'avais pitié de lui : au fond, peut-être n'était-il qu'un con à qui personne n'avait appris la définition de consentement, ou de viol ? Un con que l'on doit éduquer ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, tous se mélangeait dans ma tête, la seule chose que je retenais était que Claire s'était servi de moi, et que même si elle pensait bien faire, ça m'énervait.

« Ça va forcément nous retomber dessus... »

Le plancher grinça sous les pas de la demoiselle, qui vint doucement s'agenouiller devant moi. Elle prit une de mes mains dans la sienne, posant l'autre sur ma joue, et me regarda avec un sourire confiant, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur rassurante.

« Mathieu a eu ce qu'il méritait, Antoine. C'est nous les gentils de l'histoire. Profite de la chance qu'on a, de travailler tous les deux librement sur une chose que l'on aime ! »

Les gentils de l'histoire ? Je n'en étais pas si sûr. Pour moi, les méchants n'étaient pas d'un côté et les gentils de l'autres : ils sont tous ensemble, faisant des bonnes et mauvaises actions, se mélangeant dans une masse d'être humain où on ne peut pas les distinguer. Mais je ne voulais pas insister, j'en avais marre de réfléchir, de m'énerver, de m'inquiéter. Je voulais juste, comme me le disait Claire, profiter de ce qui m'arrivait. Le Monde de Rosalie était presque fini, après plus de treize mois de boulot. J'allais enfin pouvoir le publier, le montrer au grand jour.

J'hochais doucement la tête, regardant Claire avec un petit sourire. Elle me rendit ce même sourire, visiblement satisfaite de me voir détendu, et posa doucement son autre main sur mon autre joue, prenant mon visage en coupelle pour doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant tendrement.

« Tout ira bien, Antoine. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous aura plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets et à vous abonner à mon compte !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

.

 _ **FUTUR PROJET**_

.

 **-Au commencement** : Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks ou plus précisément la création des personnalités de Mathieu. Elle est déjà écrite et le premier chapitre sortira samedi prochain !

 **Résumé :**

 _Tout le monde connait Salut Les Geeks, la célèbre émission de Mathieu Sommet. Tout le monde connait aussi les trois personnalités qu'il incarne, mais en revanche, personne ne sait que celles-ci sont réelles. Elles sont apparus au fur et à mesure de son enfance et adolescence, évoluant en même temps que lui à cette époque où il est si dur de savoir qui on est._

 **-Une histoire à remonter le temps :** Fanfiction de quinze chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks, avec comme pairing un Hippie/OC ! Le premier chapitre sortira après la fanfiction, _Au commencement._

 **Résumé :**

 _Je ne savais rien de lui, pas même son nom. Pourtant j'étais très amoureuse, même si lui semblait toujours distant ou indécis. Jusqu'à où comptait-il gâcher notre histoire sans nous laisser une chance, sans m'expliquer ? Souhaitant en savoir plus sur lui et l'aider, je me retrouvais vite happée, tourbillonnant dans les méandres de son passé horrible que je comptais bien découvrir._

 **-Le roi des voleurs :** OS sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks en cour d'écriture sur le pairing Patron/Fille ! Je n'ai pas encore de résumé.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dite moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

 _ **(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)**_

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

 **PUBLICITE :**

.

 _ **Page Facebook :**_

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club.

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :**_

 _Facebook_ : Misse Curly

 _Twitter :_ mlle_curly

 _Instagram_ : mlle_curly

 _Tumblr :_ Mlle Curly

: Mlle Curly

 _AO3 :_ MlleCurly

.

.


End file.
